


The Little Notebook

by alexcat



Series: AllBingo - Winterfest in July [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: allbingo, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony asks Steve about Natasha's secret notebook.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: AllBingo - Winterfest in July [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858705
Kudos: 27
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	The Little Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Make a list

Natasha began making a list in July. No one knew what it was for, but she was scribbling in a small notebook similar to Steve’s little notebook every time they had any free time. Well, that and sharpening her knives. 

“Do you have any idea what Romanov is up to?” Tony asked Steve after they finished a meeting. 

“What do you mean?” 

“That little notebook. She writes in it all the time.”

“She hasn’t said and I’m not brave enough to nose into her business.”

Tony snickered. “You’re brave enough to sneak into her quarters at night.”

Steve blushed. “Maybe keep that quiet?” 

Tony laughed. “Everyone knows already, Cap. We’re a small community here. We see things.”

Tony’s questions made Steve more curious than he already was. He noticed the notebook more and more. She would pick it up and write something then tuck it back into her pocket or bag. She never mentioned it or acknowledged it in any way at all. 

One morning while Natasha was in the shower, Steve’s curiosity got the best of him. He picked up the little black notebook and opened it. Every Avengers had a page and on their page were things like sizes, what the person collected, their favorite tv shows and movies, their favorite colors. He thumbed through to the back and found lists of items under each person’s name and he realized that she was making some sort of gift list – maybe a Christmas list. 

“What are you doing?” She stood in the doorway in only her panties. Her face was dark as a storm cloud.

“I – my curiosity got the best of me.” 

“It’s a list for Christmas and birthday gifts. You idiots are my only family and I want to do nice things for you, even nosy asses like you and Stark.” 

He held the book out to her and she grabbed it and put it back on the night table. 

“I love you, too, N’tasha,” Steve said quietly. 

“I know,” she answered as she stepped into his embrace.


End file.
